


Mission impossible: Gotham

by fixer28



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixer28/pseuds/fixer28
Summary: When Oliver Queen get's captured by the Joker, the Arrowverse teams gather to help save him. But the mission does not go to plan and soon they are all captured. With the help of Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau-  Sara Lance, Alex Danvers and Zari Tomaz break free and team up with some new friends and ultimately get the others to safety. Along the way Alex makes some major realisations about her life and what it is that she really wants- and maybe what she really wants is a tiny dimpled detective....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my second Supergirl fic and my first for Legends of tomorrow. Again, I stress, I'n not a professional writer so please excuse my lackluster prose.
> 
> Before you start this fix I should state a few disclaimers.
> 
> 1\. This is not really a Sanvers fic, but more a delve in to Alex's character and her emotional issues and how she might come to certain realisations about her break up with Maggie. But Sanvers will appear briefly at the end it does hint towards a happy ending for those two crazy kids.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. This is my take of the DCTV crossover, and how they might incorporate Batwoman based some ideas I’ve seen floating around twitter, but since I only watch Legends (and used to watch Supergirl,) I am not going to include all the Arrowverse characters and a full Crossover story arc, because quite frankly that it far too much work. but I did have to incorporate Avalance and Zari because I love them, and they would totally be the ones to save the day.
> 
> 3\. I bought a Batwoman comic to read specifically so I could get a bit of an idea about who she is as a character. But ultimately, I'm no expert as I'm not a comic fan. I really didn't want to misrepresent her, so I have kept her involvement to a minimum and I hope I have done her justice.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sara pulled on the chains binding her wrists again, but there was no movement. She didn’t know how this had happened so fast. One minute she was having a lazy morning in bed with her beautiful girlfriend and the next thing she knew, she was beaten and chained in a dingy cell in some terrifying mansion in Gotham. In reality it had been several days since that blissful last morning with Ava. Oliver had sent an SOS that he and his team were in trouble in Gotham, with a criminal mastermind called ‘the Joker’ and everyone had assembled, even Supergirl and Alex Danvers had made the jump from earth 38. But their rescue plan had gone so wrong, so quickly and here she was. Sweaty, sore and chained in a cell with Zari and Alex. She didn’t even know if the others were ok.

 

She looked to her left to see her teammate, Zari, fast asleep. They had stolen her totem and after the beating she had taken, she had crashed. Sara silently wished they were back on the Waverider right now, they had gotten so used to Gideon healing them immediately, she had forgotten the kind of pain experienced after a particularly difficult battle.

 

To her right she could see Alex slowly trying to sit up, pulling on her chains she sighed when, just like Sara’s, they barely moved.

 

Sara coughed clearing her throat to speak, “Hey Alex, you ok?”

 

Alex looked over at her, her face was bloody but she gave a small smile, “okay, I guess. You get any sleep?”

 

“An hour maybe” Sara replied solemnly. They had been stuck in here for almost 24 hrs now. She was so tired and she really missed Ava. She knew her girlfriend would be looking for her. They had agreed to check in every 24hrs and by now Ava would know something was wrong.

 

“How long are they gonna keep us tied up in here?” Alex exclaimed with frustration. “I just need to know Kara’s okay?”

 

“I know, but your sister is literally the strongest woman I know, I’m sure she’s ok?” Sara didn’t know this, the very fact that Kara hadn’t busted through the cell wall to get to her sister already, meant she was likely incapacitated in some way, but she didn’t want to admit that in front of her sister.

 

“So I heard you are now Director of the DEO. How’s that going?” Sara decided to try distract them from their probable impending fate by trying to find out how her friend was doing. She an Alex hadn’t spoken much since the first night in Gotham when Alex had awkwardly tried to hit on her after several drinks. She had politely declined and Alex had clearly been embarrassed to spend anytime with her since then. Not until their capture and subsequent incarceration forced them together.

 

“Yeah it’s been challenging, but the fact that J’onn has faith in me keeps me motivated to rise to it.”

 

“You’re a badass Alex, I have no doubt you will” Sara replied with a small smile.

 

“Yeah well being Director was supposed to mean less action and life threatening situations but clearly that’s not happening” she said, lifting her shackled wrists to emphasize her point.

 

“Yeah” Sara grunted in agreement. “Hey why less action, I thought you thrived on that”.

 

“I do…..” Alex replied “I mean I did, but I wanna be a Mom, and being in the field all the time is far too dangerous”.

 

“Well yeah” Sara replied, “but you’re not a Mom right now, you mean one day in the future, right.”

 

Alex sighed, “no I mean I’m trying to be a Mom now, I’ve been looking into adoption and Artifical insemination, I’m just not sure which option is best for me at the moment.”

 

Sara looked at her friend, puzzled, was Alex dating someone?, It didn’t seem like it when she had practically propositioned Sara the other night. Was she planning to do this alone?

 

“Okay” she stuttered. She didn’t feel like she knew Alex well enough probe further right now. Sara sighed quietly and stroked Zari’s head gently.

 

Alex spoke again “I can’t believe she’s still asleep! I barely got 20 minutes.”

 

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing at sleeping anywhere. Zari’s from a different time, sadly she’s more accustomed to torture and imprisonment that the rest of us are.”

 

Alex didn’t know how to respond to that. She knew Zari was from the future but she didn’t know that the future was so bleak. A few minutes of silence followed before Alex decided to address the elephant in the room.

 

“I’m sorry about the other night, I feel so embarrassed”. Sara chuckled lightly and Alex blushed and looked away.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize” replied Sara, “I’m never upset when a beautiful woman hits on me. And if it weren’t for the fact that I’m totally besotted with Ava, I might have taken you up on your offer.”

 

Alex smiled shyly but remained silent.

 

“I’m just surprised that’s all” Sara continued. “The last time we hooked up you were really uncomfortable and seemed to regret it. Has Alex Danvers become a lady killer since last we met.?

“Ha” Alex let out a small laugh “Hardly, and if you want the truth, there hasn’t really been anyone since “last we me” she explained using air quotes to convey the meaning of her confession.

 

“No one!” Sara exclaimed, shocked. “Wow! That’s some impressive self control you have”

 

“Well….” Alex mumbled embarrassed. “ You know fine well that one night stands are not really my thing.”

 

“Hey that’s cool” Sara replied gently“ I would never judge you for that. But seriously, no one? No one you were even dating?”

 

“I haven’t really dated anyone since Maggie, I mean I tried briefly, but it’s taken a long time to get over her. If I’m being honest, I’m still not really there yet.” Alex looked down at her shackled wrists, tears threatening to spill. For a brief moment she wondered if she would ever get out of here, would she ever get back to her own universe and would she ever see Maggie or Kara again.

 

Once again silence filled the room. Sara could tell that Maggie was still a touchy subject for Alex. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes hoping that she could grab a few more minutes of sleep, but her mind was buzzing and she couldn’t stop thinking about what Alex had said. Alex would probably not thank her for interfering but she couldn’t help it. She was clearly so lost right now.

 

“So” Sara started “ you ended your engagement over a year ago, you haven’t really dated anyone since then and you haven’t slept with anyone since our ill advised tryst almost a year ago?”

 

Sara’s eyes were focused so intensely on her, Alex had to look away “So….?” She enquired.

 

“So why are you trying to have a kid on your own, like right now?

 

“Because…. “ Alex was clearly agitated “ Because I broke up with Maggie, because I wanted kids, and she didn’t.”

 

Sara tried to hide her frustration “ Yes I know that, and that was a perfectly reasonable reason for you guys to break up, but that’s not what I asked?”

 

Alex looked at Sara, confusion in her eyes. Sara tried to give her a comforting smile and continued. “ I asked why you were trying to have a kid right now? You’re not even 30 and you just got the biggest promotion you will ever get, in a job that you clearly love. So what’s the hurry? Don’t you want to live your life a little, date, have fun? Don’t you want to meet someone to do this with? Cause you know kids aren’t exactly babe magnets…”

 

“Because……” Alex started but then she didn’t know how to finish.

 

“Because…….? Sara probed.

 

“Jeez Sara!” Alex exclaimed. It was louder that she had expected and as she sank back against the wall in frustration they both heard Zari stir.

 

“What on earth are you two arguing about” Zari mumbled sleepily.

 

“Kids” Sara answered.

 

“Urghh… what are you talking about rug rats for?” Zari laughed. She had made her distaste for children very clear on many occasions.

 

Sara was silent but she kept her gaze on Alex.

 

“What do want from me Sara” Alex sighed, exasperated.

 

“I just want you to honest with yourself Alex” she started and when Alex didn’t speak she gently continued. “Because I’m no shrink, but even I can see one of two things is going on here. Either you are struggling with dealing with your first real break up, you’re sad and lonely and you think a child will fill that hole in your heart that Maggie left.”

 

“Yeah, that is definitely not a good reason to have a kid.” Zari chimed in.

 

“That’s not it…..” Alex explained defensively.

 

“Or..” Sara continued “ Or you think that breaking up with Maggie was a mistake and jumping head first into having kids on your own is the only way you can justify to yourself that letting her go was the right thing to do.”

 

“That’s crazy” Alex exclaimed.

 

“It’s not so crazy” Zari replied “People do stupid things to justify their mistakes all the time. Like when someone cheats and their marriage ends because of it. Even though they know deep down that the person they cheated with isn’t right for them, they try to desperately make it work, because they can’t bare to live with the idea that they ruined their life for something so, so… meaningless.”

 

“Having kids isn’t meaningless” Alex replied.

 

“That’s not what Zari meant, Alex”. Sara insisted. “She just meant that its not unusual behavior. It’s how we sometimes try to justify our mistakes, but if you know deep down it’s not the right person, or the right time or the right path, it almost never works out.”

 

Alex dipped her head, she couldn’t look them in the eye anymore, was that really what she was doing? She still missed Maggie every day, but was she really trying to have a child to justify letting her go, or trying to mend her broken heart…….

She didn’t have time to continue her internal debate. Suddenly there was a flash and a whooshing noise as a portal opened inside their tiny cell.

 

“Ava” Sara screamed as a tall woman in a blue suit and white button down shirt stepped though. “Did someone call for the Cavalry?” She said as the portal closed behind her.

 

“Ava!” Zari exclaimed, I have never been happier to see you.”

 

Ava stepped towards her and pulled a futuristic laser from her back pocket. “Aww! Zari, I never knew you cared”. She joked as she freed her from her chains, followed quickly by Alex and finally Sara. Once Sara was free she jumped up into Ava’s arms. Holding her tight.

 

“I knew you’d find me” Sara said and she pulled her tighter.

“Always” Ava replied. “Are you ok?” She asked her tone full of worry. They all looked tired, battered and bruised.

 

“I am now” Sara replied, pulling back briefly only so she could kiss her girlfriend soundly.

 

“Hey love birds” Zari interrupted and Ava pulled out of their kiss. “There will be plenty time for that later, lets get the hell out of here.”

 

“Where is everyone else?” Ava asked.

 

“We’re not sure.” Alex answered, we haven’t seen them since they locked us in this room.”

 

“Okay’ said Ava “ lets get to the Waverider, get you guys healed quickly and plan how to get everyone else out.”

 

“I need to get to my sister” Alex insisted. She was clearly frustrated with the idea of running away.

 

“We will Alex” Sara said gently as she placed a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder. “ But you are no use to her in this state. We need to be fit and healthy, we need weapons and we need back up. And then I promise we will get everyone out. Including Kara.”

 

Alex could see the rationale behind Sara’s explanation. Her shoulder hurt like hell and she hadn’t eaten in over 24 hrs. She didn’t stand a chance if she needed to fight again. Alex nodded in agreement.

 

‘Okay lets go” said Ava as she tapped her time courier and opened a portal directly into the Waverider. As the portal closed behind them, they knew they had a tough challenge ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex rolled her shoulder loosening the stiffness then placed her side arm in it’s holster. She couldn’t believe how quickly Gideon had healed them all. They had gotten back to the Waverider just a little over an hour ago and now were planning the next rescue mission. She hoped this one would not be as disastrous. They had been blindsided by the she number of the Joker’s henchmen waiting for them last time and had been quickly out numbered. Even Kara had been taken down by some high tech sound wave cannon. She shivered as she thought about her sister, dropping to the ground, lifeless. She had to be okay. Alex couldn’t even contemplate her not being.

 

Alex quickly selected another weapon from the Waverider’s vast armory and as she secured it to her suit, she heard the door slide open. Ava entered the room, her hair was still in it’s tight bun but she had changed from her time bureau suit into the black military style suit she has stolen from 2213. She smiled politely and began selecting her own arsenal. Alex had never met Ava before today, but she would forever be in her debt for getting them out of that cell this morning.

 

Ava looked at her with such warmth. “How are you feeling now?” she asked.

 

“So much better” Alex replied ”And I’m sorry I was short with you earlier, you were right this was the correct decision. Sometimes I have a habit of jumping in head first, guns blazing, without thinking it through. Particularly when it comes to my sister.”

 

“I can understand that” said Ava gently” We all are guilty of doing crazy things for the ones we love”. She thought about everything she would do, had done for Sara.

 

Alex nodded in agreement, her mind wandered briefly to the night she has been trapped in the tank. And how Maggie had risked everything to save her. “Yeah I guess we do” she finally said.

 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them as they continued sorting the various weapons they needed.

 

“So…” began Ava “Sara told me about the other night”.

 

Alex blushed profusely knowing Ava was talking about her drunken come on to Sara. “Oh…… “ She replied, then “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know Sara was seeing someone. “ She fidgeted with her suit, looking away before continuing. “I don’t even know what I was thinking. I mean Sara is a good friend but I’m not interested in her….. you know……like that…” she stammered awkwardly. “I think I was just drunk and sad and I just wanted to… to… feel…… something.”

 

“Yeah, that combination never leads to good decisions” Ava replied sympathetically. She smiled softly at Alex, reassuring her she was not angry. “I only brought it up because I wanted you to know, I wasn’t upset about it. Sara and I have had our struggles in the beginning but I trust her completely.”

 

Alex nodded and Ava continued. “We are going to have to work together and trust each other if we are going to get through this, and I just wanted you to know, there were no hard feelings… okay?”

 

“I appreciate that.” Alex replied. “And thank you. You and Sara are really lucky to have each other.”

 

“Oh I know.. “ Ava replied just as the door opened and Zari and Sara entered in their respective suits, ready for battle.

 

“What do you know?” Sara enquired.

 

“Oh… Alex was just saying how lucky you are to have me..” Ava jested.

 

“Don’t I know it” Sara replied as she approached Ava, pulling her gently towards her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

“So what’s the plan? “ enquired Zari, she knew Sara and Ava had been working on something while she and Alex were in the med bay.

 

“Gideon” commanded Ava “Can you pull up the lay out of the Joker’s Mansion?”

 

“Yes Director Sharpe” came Gideon’s ethereal voice. A hologram of the Mansion appeared before them. Ava began to circulate the hologram as she began detailing her and Sara’s idea. “We can only see the layout of the Mansion, and the grounds, so the safest bet is to fly over head, check the grounds and open a portal outside, then we can find the safest way in to the mansion.”

 

“I don’t understand”, said Alex in frustration, “Why can’t we just postal into where ever they are holding Kara and get her first, she can then help us get the others.”

 

“Because” replied Ava, “we don’t know where she’s being held. The only reason I could locate Sara was because of the tracker I gave her”.

 

“You have a tracker for your Girlfriend?” teased Zari, “That’s not creepy at all….”

 

“Shut up Zari…. It’s not creepy, it’s romantic” Sara replied smiling at Ava and placing a small kiss to her cheek. “We have one for each other.”

 

“Sorry, of course, totally romantic…” Zari laughed. She knew that Sara and Ava would know she was only teasing. She had really come to love and respect Ava over the last few months.

 

“And even if we knew where she was, Alex. “ Ava continued “we can’t see what’s on the other side of the portal until its open. We could be walking into an ambush. This guy’s the most criminally insane adversary we have ever faced”

 

“You took that risk for Sara!” Alex stated defiantly.

 

“I took that risk alone and Sara is worth it!” Ava shot back. She was becoming slightly exasperated at Alex’s constant questioning of their plan.

 

“And my sister’s not!” Alex snapped. She balled her fists and could feel her anger rising. Why could Ava not understand she would risk anything to get Kara back.

 

Sara could sense the growing tension between the two Directors, both so used to leading the charge, Alex, reckless and passionate, Ava, a stickler for safety and the rules. She placed a comforting hand on both their shoulders. “Alex, I understand how much you love and want to save your sister but we can’t be reckless.” She couldn’t believe she was agreeing with Ava. Usually it was them having this argument.. “The rest of my team are in there too, but if we die trying to get them out, then no one else is coming to save them.” She dropped her hands and locked eyes with Alex, desperately trying to convey her understanding. “You are Director of the DEO, Alex” she continued “would you lead a team of agents into a deadly situation without knowing anything about it?”

 

Alex shook her head reluctantly. She knew they were right and that Ava and Sara’s plan made the most sense.

 

“Well neither will we. So....” continued Sara, “Like Ava said, we portal into the grounds and find the safest route in. Then first step will be to find Supergirl. Alex is right she is our best bet in getting everyone else out alive.”

 

Alex nodded on agreement. “You’re right! I’m sorry”. She offered.

 

“And then we need to get my totem back” stated Zari, “You guys might be kickass ladies, but I’m afraid my battle skills are slightly sub par with out it.”

 

“You can hold you own Zari” Ava said, smiling at her friend. “ But I agree, we need to get it asap. Zari is vulnerable without it.”

 

“Agreed” said Sara. “So if we are all ready?” she enquired. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Gideon” she commanded “Plot a course for Gotham city 2018.”

 

“As you wish Captain Lance”.

 

As they braced themselves for the jump from the temporal zone to Gotham city, Sara grabbed Ava’s hand. She knew that they had an almost impossible mission ahead of them. They had been defeated before with twice their numbers and an alien superhero. How would an ex assassin, 2 government agents and a superhero without her super power fair against an insane criminal mastermind?.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I'm not an Alex/Sara shipper, I actually didn't like that they hooked up in last years crossover. It would have been much more interesting to see their friendship develop more, but Alex getting wasted and coming on to Sara further emphasises that she is still struggling emotionally and that continues to lead to her making poor decisions.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet Batwoman.

The plan had started well. They had portalled into the grounds of the Joker’s mansion and found an entry route through the basement. Working quickly and silently the moved together through the mansion undetected until they came upon a hallway, two of the Joker’s henchmen were manning a door. Ava peeked out from behind the corner, desperately trying to remain undetected.

 

“They must be guarding something.” she stated quietly.

 

Sara nodded in agreement but before she could continue, another henchman spotted them and sounded an alarm. Suddenly they were surrounded. It was three to one and despite giving it everything they had, they could sense this was not a fight they were going to win. The Joker’s men had such high tech weaponry. Sara’s bo-staff was no match.

 

The men had them surrounded, Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and Alex closed her eyes, her final thoughts drifing to her sister and to Maggie and how she was never going to see them again.

 

Suddenly the lights in the room went out. Sara could just make out a flash of red hair as a dark figure sailed from the upper balcony and landed in the middle of the circle. A cape fluttering behind, they placed a device in the centre, a red flashing light the only visible feature. “Get down!”  a husky voice whispered and Sara, Ava, Alex and Zari dove to the floor. Praying to any and every god that this dark figure was a friend. A flash of light and ear piercing noise emitted from the device and the henchmen fell to the floor, unconscious before them.

 

“What the hell just happended?” Zari exclaimed, lifting her head from the floor and rubbing her ears that were now filled with a shrill ringing noise.

 

The lights flicked back on and the women clambered off the floor. Before them stood a statuesque woman with flowing red hair, a black cape and a mask. She stood poised, hands on hips, emanating strength and beauty.

 

“Who on earth are you?” asked Ava.

 

“I think the words you are looking for are ‘Thank you’” she smirked.

 

“Uhhh… Thank you” said Zari.

 

“Don’t worry the vigilante continued, “the ringing only lasts a minute or two. I’m Batwoman” she continued.

 

“Are they dead?” Ava asked indicating the men lying lifeless on the floor.

 

“No!” Batwoman stated, I hit them with my sonic blaster, they will recover but they will be out for at least a few hours.” Batwoman made her way round the circle of unconscious henchmen, collecting their high tech weapons so they didn’t have access to them when they awoke later. “This wont be the last of them, so we need to move quickly.”

 

“We’re trying to find my sister, and our friends” Alex stated, matter of fact.

 

“Who’s you sister?” Batwoman enquired.

 

“”Supergirl” Alex replied, this woman had just saved her life but she still didn’t know if she could be trusted with Kara’s real identity yet.

 

“Supergirl….? Batwoman exclaimed with a puzzled look on her face. “Never heard of her.”

 

“She’s ehh… she’s not from this earth..” Zari stated as if that didn’t make her sound completely crazy.

 

“I’ve heard of the multiverse theory…” Batwoman continued, seemingly un phased by the suggestion.

 

Alex suddenly burst forward in frustration, “C’mon we are wasting time”. Her sudden movement was followed by the sound of a weapon loading and a red laser was soon trained on Alex’s chest.

 

“Alex, calm down!” Sara admonished.

 

Alex stilled, her gaze directed towards the source of the laser.  Batwoman took a step towards her, eyeing her up as she made her final judgements about this small band of misfits. “Babe!” she yelled, “It’s okay. I think we can trust them.”

 

The red dot disappeared, Alex no longer a target as they could see another figure descending the stairs towards them. As she approached, her gun tossed causally over her shoulder, Alex’s heart began to race and a pain developed in her chest.

 

“This is my girlfriend” Batwoman stated.

 

The woman moved closer, oozing confidence and grace. “Hi I’m..”

 

“Maggie!” ………

 

Maggie didn’t get to finish her introduction before Alex blurted out her name.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at Alex quizzically, Alex desperately searched her eyes for recognition, but her heart broke when there was none and she realized with a thud, that this was not her Maggie but the Maggie Sawyer from earth 1.

 

Maggie turned her attention to the group again. “Yeah…. Captain Maggie Sawyer, Gotham PD”. She stretched her hand outwards to Sara who was standing at the front of the group. Sara took it and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet you both” she stated. “I’m Sara Lance and this is Ava Sharpe, Zari Tomaz and Alex Danvers. Thank you both again for saving us.”

 

“You were foolish to come here.” Maggie began. “The joker is the craziest most dangerous criminal in Gotham.”

 

“We realize that” Ava interjected ”But like Alex said. He has our friends captive and we need to get them out.”

 

“We need to find my sister” Alex continued “She’s extremely powerful. Do you have any idea where he could be keeping her.”

 

Batwoman and Maggie shared a knowing look before she spoke. “If she is as powerful as you say she is, then there’s only one place in this Mansion that could hold her.”

 

Can you show us?” begged Alex.

 

Maggie shifted closer to Batwoman, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Alex knew it was irrational but her body seethed with jealousy. Maggie tilted her head towards her girlfriend. “Babe” she whispered ”We only have an hour until the Joker is back.”

 

“Well”, said Batwoman, loud enough for everyone to hear. “All the more reason to help them out quickly then”.

 

Alex sighed in relief but Batwoman continued “Follow me, but you need to do exactly as we say… Agreed.”

 

Agreed they muttered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far.
> 
> Also I have no idea what a Sonic blaster is, I’m just making up words now...


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and Batwoman led then through a hidden tunnel towards the basement of the mansion.

 

Zari, following closely behind, spoke in almost a whisper “So how do you know this place so well?”

 

“The joker and I are long time enemies. I’ve had to breakout plenty others from these walls” Batwoman replied focused on the route ahead.

 

They continued through the tunnel, Sara, Ava and Alex lagging slightly behind

 

“Sooo….. “ started Sara.

 

“So… what? Alex replied but she knew exactly what Sara was going to say.

 

“So that’s Maggie?” she continued.

 

“Well technically, I guess its her doppelganger… She must be the Maggie Sawyer from this earth.”

 

“Wow” Sara exclaimed “ You didn’t tell me she was so…. so…..”

 

“Hot!” Ava finished Sara’s sentence and Sara chuckled at her girlfriends honesty. “I was gonna say Badass, but yeah Hot!...... Although not as hot as Ava obviously” she finished continuing their flirtatious banter as Ava grinned back at her.

 

“Stop it both of you” Alex muttered in protest.

 

“What!” Sara continued to jest. “We are just complementing your taste in women. I mean I can’t believe you voluntarily gave that up….”

 

“Can we just leave it there please!” Alex sighed exasperated. It was hard enough seeing Maggie , or at least her face again without Sara teasing her about it.

Sara sensed that Alex was deadly serious and stopped.

 

Soon they arrived at a door that looked like the entrance to a cell similar to the one that had previously held Sara, Zari and Alex.

 

“If your sister is anywhere, it will be in here” Batwoman stated. She placed a small explosive device into the lock and turned away as it detonated and the door swung open. Inside the room stood a huge solid metal box. It looked like a cell, large enough to hold several human beings, and with only the tiniest of air holes.

 

“Kara!” yelled Alex

 

“Alex, I’m in here” came the muffled voice from inside the cell.

 

Alex ran towards the cell. “Kara we are gonna get you out of here, hang on”.

 

“Are you kidding?” said Maggie, that cell is made from Nth metal. It’s the strongest metal in existence. No one can break though that. Not even someone with superhuman strength”

 

“So if a superhuman Kryptonian can’t bust it open, how the hell are we supposed to?” Asked Zari.

 

Ava cleared her throat. “Oh for goodness sake” she muttered. Ava tapped her time courier and opened up a portal, reached through and grabbed the captive Kryptonian, pulling her through to safety.

 

Kara stumbled slightly, as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was still dressed in her super suit. “Kara!” Alex exhaled and ran towards her sister embracing her tightly.

 

Maggie’s eyed were wide with excitement. “Wow!” she exclaimed, “what is that doohickey, and where on earth can I get one”. Everyone laughed quietly, relieved to have got Kara safely out of her prison.

 

Hearing the familiar voice drew Kara from Alex’s embrace. “Maggie” she yelled.

 

“Yeah Maggie Sawyer” Maggie replied. “How does everyone know my name already?” she stared at the Kryptonian, puzzled.

 

“Not our Maggie” Alex whispered so quietly only Kara could hear. Kara nodded in understanding, of course, they were not on their own earth right now.

 

“Nice to meet you” Kara beamed

 

“And this is Ava Sharpe and Batwoman” continued Alex introducing the women that she new Kara hadn’t yet met.

 

“As much as I hate to interrupt this family reunion” began Maggie, “we need to get moving. You need to get the rest of your team, and I have exactly 40 mins to break into the Joker’s study and get the information I need to stop a major high tech arms deal.”

 

“I can get everyone else out safely” Said Kara. She knew she could locate them easily with her X-ray vision and break them free in a few minutes.

 

“I’ll help” said Batwoman “I know they layout of the mansion almost as well as the Joker himself”.

 

“That’s great, thank you” said Kara, happy to work with her new vigilante friend.

 

Maggie approached her girlfriend, placing her hand on the small of Batwoman’s back. “Babe” she pleaded “I need you to hack into the Joker’s mainframe. I can’t do it with out you.”

 

Zari’s ears perked at the possible task ahead. “If you need a hacker, I can totally help with that”.

 

“Really?” Maggie enquired.

 

“Oh yeah” Sara jumped in “She’s amazing”.

 

“Okay, if your sure” Maggie smiled, “Zari and I will go get my info and you guys can free your friends.”

 

Alex could feel her pulse rising, even though she knew this Maggie wasn’t her Maggie, she couldn’t bear it, that she might not get to spend anymore time with her. “I’ll come too, I can help Captain Sawyer keep an eye out while Zari does her stuff.”

 

“Alex!” Kara sighed, conveying to Alex with her gaze that she thought this was not a good idea.

 

“Fine”, chimed in Ava, taking command of the situation. “Supergirl and Batwoman will go rescue the others and get them out of here safely, Alex and Zari will go with Captain Sawyer and help her get the information she needs and Sara and I will get Zari’s totem and get it to Zari, then we can all portal safely out together.

 

Kara, satisfied that the others would be looking out for each other, nodded. She pulled Alex to the side briefly to talk to her in private quickly. “Are you sure this is a good idea Alex?”

 

Alex sighed in response. She ran her hands roughly through her short hair. “I don’t know Kara. I know she’s not my Maggie, but I just want to talk to her, to spend some time with her. Is that so hard to understand?”

 

“But you were doing so well” Kara insisted.

 

“No I wasn’t!” Alex exclaimed. “ I’m still a complete mess, but you might have noticed that if we had actually spent any real time together recently”.

 

Kara recoiled at Alex’s harsh words. She knew she had spent a lot of time with Mon-el when he had returned. She had tried to change that after he went back to the future, but she was upset and had wanted to spend more time with her Mom and the sister’s relationship had taken a hit. They still loved each other deeply but Kara and Alex had struggled to completely reconnect afterwards.

 

“Okay” Kara relented, “if your’re sure its what you want?”

 

Alex turned quickly to rejoin the group. “Let’s do this”

 

Kara turned towards the wall on the far side of the room, punching it square in the middle. Dust and bricks went flying and when the dust settled, there was a large hole in the wall. Kara stepped through motioning to Batwoman to follow.

 

“Wow” exclaimed Batwoman “ I guess she really is ‘Super’ ” and she followed Kara through.

 

Ava turned towards Sara to whisper in her ear. “You know there’s a door like right there… “ she muttered, slightly annoyed at Kara’s carelessness.

 

Sara chuckled at her girlfriend.

 

“What?” said Ava, perturbed by Sara’s giggles.

 

“I love you so much” she professed taking her hand in her own and intertwining their fingers. “Now lets go find that totem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with my story.
> 
> Just a note, in Supergirl 2x07 "The darkest place" it was clearly stated that Kryptonians could not break Nth metal, however i believe that is not the case in the comics, anyway for convenience sake I have gone with what's cannon in the TV show. I needed something that could detain Kara but I didn't think they would have kryptonite on earth 1 since they have established that Supergirl/Superman do no exist on earth 1- hope that makes sense.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, let me get this right “ Maggie began, taking a seat next to Alex in the Joker’s study. Zari was seated at the desk working to get the information they needed from his computer “You and your sister are from earth 38 and you came here through a inter dimensional portal your friend Cisco created, the others are from this earth but some of them are also time travellers from the future….?”

 

“Yes” said Alex, chuckling slightly at the absurdity of it all.

 

“Wow, that’s so cool” Maggie exclaimed “People said I was crazy, but I knew the multiverse theory was true” she grinned at the idea of being proven right and that other earth’s existed. Alex beamed seeing her smile.

 

“And I’m guessing since you and your sister knew my name, that we are friends on your earth?” Maggie enquired.

 

“Uh you could say that…” Alex replied hesitantly. “So you and Batwoman….?” She continued, quickly changing the subject.

 

Maggie laughed at her directness, “Yeah, she’s pretty special” Maggie beamed. “And it’s really refreshing having someone who completely understands what I do and how important it is to me, and it works both ways, you know..?:

 

Alex nodded in agreement. That was exactly how it was with her and Maggie.

“We weren’t friends…..” Alex trailed off.

 

“I’m sorry?” asked Maggie curiously

 

Alex sighed. She wasn’t sure how much detail she should go into, but Maggie’s eyes were soft, and so familiar that Alex felt compelled to continue. ‘Actually we were engaged… I mean not us obviously, but earth 38 Maggie and I were.”

 

“Wow..” said Maggie, briefly rendered speechless. She wasn’t sure how to respond but decided to make light of it. “I guess it’s good to know I have great taste in women no mater what earth.”

 

Alex smiled shyly and blushed at Maggie’s reply.

 

“Wait, you said were, what happened?” Maggie wondered

 

“Ehhh.. we broke up almost a year ago actually” Alex replied slightly flustered. “I wanted to have kids and Maggie, my Maggie , she didn’t.”

 

“Ohh!” sighed Maggie sympathetically “I’m sorry to hear that” She smiled at Alex, unsure if she should tell her what she was about to, but ultimately decided to continue. “I guess I shouldn’t tell you that I actually have a kid then?”

 

Alex recoiled in shock “You have a kid?”

 

“Yeah” continued Maggie, a 9yr old, she’s called Jamie.” Maggie smiled so wide as she thought about her daughter. “The only decent gift I ever got from my ex husband” she laughed.

 

Alex’s eyes were wide, “Ex-husband!” she exclaimed. “But you're gay?”

Maggie chortled at Alex’s outburst, it felt odd sharing her story with this stranger, but she felt bizarrely comfortable in her presence.

 

“Yes, I am a lesbian” she replied smiling “But I wasn’t always out and proud” Maggie settled back against the wall as she prepared to tell her story. “I grew up in a small conservative town with very narrow minded parents, you just didn’t see people like me around town, or even much in the media then. In the beginning it was easier to ignore those feelings and try to fit in, and that’s how I found myself married to James Sawyer and pregnant by 21. He was such a sweet man and I guess I loved him in my own way, but it never really felt right”

 

Alex eyes remained wide at the familiarity of this story and her own. She urged Maggie to continue. “So what made you finally realize?”

 

“Ahhhh , That age old tale… “ laughed Maggie “I met a girl…. When Jamie was 2, James and I moved to Metropolis to join the Metropolis police academy and I went out one night with some of the other cadets from my class.” Maggie smiled wistfully at the memory. “We were drinking and dancing and this beautiful women with gorgeous red hair started dancing with me. Actually you know you remind me of her kind of. Anyway she was right up against me, hips moving with the music and I felt something stir I had never felt before. ”

 

Alex gulped at the thought, remembering the first time she had felt like that with her Maggie, the first time she knew her feelings were not just friendly and began to question her sexuality.

 

“So” continued Maggie “When she kissed me, I knew there was no going back from that. I couldn’t continue to deny who I was anymore.”

 

“Wow” said Alex “That was one powerful kiss”

 

“Ha ha” laughed Maggie. “I guess it was. Anyway James took it pretty well considering and we managed to stay good friends, for Jamie’s sake. I’m so thankful for him now, he’s an amazing Dad and I could never manage to care for Jamie without him, what with my crazy hours and multiple near death experiences.”

 

Alex’s heart sank slightly, Maggie’s story just re-iterated that despite sharing a likeness, these two Maggie’s were so different. Even so, this Maggie Sawyer was just as beautiful, competent and badass, and spending time with her was just making her long for her own Maggie.

 

Alex was disturbed from her thoughts by Zari. “Hey Sawyer” she yelled “ I think I found the file you were looking for” she exclaimed with delight. Maggie leapt up and ran over standing behind Zari.

 

“That’s it” she cried with relief. “ Zari, you are a genius. “ Now quickly download everything” she said handing her a flash drive “and let’s get out of here.”

 

Zari, worked furiously to get all the info saved as quickly as possible. As she pulled the flash drive free from the computer all 3 women jumped as the door flung open. Two of the Joker’s men burst into the study.

 

“Zari get back” yelled Maggie as she flung her self towards the oncoming threat. Whatever happened, she had to make sure Zari got the flash drive out.

 

“Maggie” yelled Alex as she watched Maggie get taken down by a blow to her head. Instinctively she reacted and jumped straight into combat with both the men, drawing the fight away from Maggie’s lifeless body. She struck left and right and held her own, two against one, but she could feel herself tiring. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a light appearing, as a portal opened, Sara dove through, joining the fight she quickly took down the first man.

 

“Zari, catch” yelled Ava stepping through the portal as she flung the totem to it’s rightful owner. In one fell swoop Zari placed the totem around her neck and summoned the power of the air, sending the remaining henchman flying against the wall.

 

Maggie stirred and Alex ran toward her, helping her to her feet. “you okay?” she asked, her tone full of worry.

 

“Urgh” she groaned, clutching her head “I will be.”

 

“Ava” spoke Zari, “once again you have the most impeccable timing.”

Ava and Sara laughed, embracing their friend.

 

“C’mon” insisted Sara, Kara and Batwoman managed to get everyone else out. They are waiting for us outside.”

 

Everyone sighed in relief as Ava once again tapped her time courier and opened a portal to safety outside the grounds of the Joker’s Mansion. They stepped through to find their teams and friends waiting for them. Zari rushed forward to embrace Ray, Nate and Mick and Alex ran to her sister again.

 

Once everyone had reunited, hugs and tears were exchanged and new introductions made, Batwoman spoke up. “I hate to break up a party, but the Joker will be back any minute and we need to get as far away from here as possible.”

 

“Right, we can take the Waverider to safety” Suggested Sara. Everyone agreed and Ava opened a portal directly on to the bridge.

 

“I really need to get me one of those” insisted Maggie again. “Are you sure you can’t just give me one?” she joked.

 

“Sorry” replied Ava with a smile. “Strictly for Time Bureau agents only. You could always join the Bureau, we can always use new capable agents”

 

“Tempting” grinned Maggie, “But I couldn’t leave the glamour of the Gotham beat behind.”

 

The crowd started moving through the portal, Kara extended her hand towards Batwoman, “It was a pleasure working with you Batwoman, I hope we get to do it again someday.”

 

“You too Supergirl” she replied taking her hand and shaking it firmly.” And my friends call me Kate.”

 

“Kara” she replied trusting her new friend with her identity. The two women embraced as Oliver Queen and Sara approached. “I want to thank you for all your help. My team and I are indebted to you.” Oliver said “If there is anything you ever need, please don’t hesitate to get in touch.”

 

“Thank you, I may need to take you up on that offer one day” Kate replied.

 

“I’m having a small party for everyone at my place in Star city tomorrow night, to thank everyone for their help. It would be great if you could make it?” Oliver continued.

 

“Oh! “, Kate replied “That’s kind of you but I’m not sure we can…”

 

“Please come” Insisted Alex and Kara nodded in agreement. “You could bring Jamie, Oliver’s son will be there too” Alex couldn’t imagine leaving without meeting mini Maggie.

 

“ I can have Ava come and pick you all up, it will be no hassle” Sara chimed in.

 

“Erhhh…,” Kate began as she and Maggie shared a look, trying to telepathically ensure they were in agreement. “Okay why not. Sounds fun. And we haven’t had a good night out in ages” she finished snaking her arm around Maggie and pulling her close.

 

“Great” exclaimed Oliver and with parting hugs and handshakes, the remaining few vanished through the portal.

 

“Well” said Maggie “That was a crazy unexpected turn of events tonight.”

 

“Babe” chucked her girlfriend “When do our escapades not take a crazy unexpected turn”.

 

They both laughed, heading back to the Gothan PD precinct, the night was still young and they had an Arms deal to bust.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally borrowed most of this Maggie's back story from her DC comic wikipedia page.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing when Ava arrived through a portal with Kate, Maggie and Jamie in tow.

 

Every one from Team Arrow, Team Flash and the Legends were already there, Ava quickly scanned the room finding Sara engrossed in a conversation with Felicity and Oliver. She approached her girlfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on her shoulder.

 

“Hey you” Sara beamed “Come and meet Felicity” Ava let go of Sara to come by her side and warmly greeted the other woman.

 

Alex and Kara spotted the new arrivals looking awkwardly around and headed over to join then.

“Kate” Kara said “Its so good to see you again” the two woman embraced “Come, I want to introduce you properly to Barry and Oliver.”

 

Kate looked expectantly at Maggie, as If asking for permission to go and ‘play’ wither her fellow superheroes.

 

“Of course, go ahead” Maggie insisted “I’m sure Alex here can keep me and Jamie entertained”

 

“Of course” blushed Alex. She crouched slightly to Jamie’s height. “Hi Jamie she said, gently, I’m Alex, I’m a …eh… friend… of your mom’s”.

 

“Hi, Alex” Jamie replied shyly before turning to her mother totally uninterested ‘Mom, can I go play with the other kids… please”

 

“Ok Jamie, but don’t wander too far.” Maggie replied.

 

“Thanks Mom” she shot back as she raced off to find Oliver’s son.

 

“I guess you just need to entertain me then“ Maggie joked,

 

Alex smiled and grabbed 2 glassed of scotch from the bar next to her, passing one to Maggie. “I took a guess” explained Alex.

 

“Let me guess,” Maggie replied chuckling “This is other Maggie’s favorite?”

 

“Actually she’s more of a Tequila girl, but she always enjoyed a good Scotch” Alex said wistfully.

 

“Who doesn’t” smiled Maggie and lifted her glass towards Alex “Cheers”.

 

“Cheers” and Alex clinked their glasses together. “Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?” asked Alex hopefully. She had been struggling to gain clarity on what it was she actually wanted or needed to make her happy and she wanted this Maggie’s advice.

 

“Sure” Maggie replied and indicated the open door to the upper floor balcony. Alex nodded and followed Maggie out side. It was a clear night, almost romantic and Alex wished she were here with her Maggie instead.

 

“Your daughter’s beautiful” began Alex.

 

Maggie chuckled at the compliment “She sure is spirited” Maggie replied “I’m dreading the teenage years”

 

Alex took a deep breath before speaking “I was looking at adopting my self lately, After Maggie,… other Maggie and I broke up, I thought that’s what I needed to do, you know, to be happy. I mean that’s why I let her go…. to be a Mom. But now I don’t know anymore.” Tears threatened to spill from Alex’s eyes, she turned away, so that Maggie wouldn’t see.

 

Maggie placed a comforting hand on Alex’s forearm. “Alex” she started softly” I know I don’t know you very well, but do you want my advice?”

 

“Please” begged Alex.

 

Maggie leaned against the edge of the balcony. “Look I love Jamie with all my heart, but I will be honest, balancing work and motherhood is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. My ex-husband, James, has shared custody and Kate helps too, but even with all that support, I still don’t always come out on top. I’ve missed recitals and parents nights, and once I was missing for 5 days when I got taken hostage by ‘The Penguin’. They thought I was dead” Maggie paused, taking a long sip of her scotch. “It would be so much easier if I could just quit and become a teacher or hell even a traffic cop….but ……..I love my job, I love protecting the people of Gotham and I could never give it up. And maybe that makes me selfish…….” Maggie looked away wistfully.

 

“No, I get it” said Alex, “It’s not selfish at all. Being a mother doesn’t mean that’s all you are.”

 

“But Alex” Maggie continued “I couldn’t even contemplate doing it alone, particularly not adopting a child that likely has experienced some degree of emotional trauma- that wouldn’t be fair”.

 

Alex’s eyes drifted downward, “Your right, I couldn’t not do what I do, leading the DEO, protecting my sister, it’s who I am. It’s not right to bring a child into my world without a proper support network.”

 

Maggie smiled in understanding “You are still so young, no harm waiting to meet someone you want to have a family with and when the time is right, I’m sure you will choose the right path.”

 

Alex exhaled a small laugh “What if I already met that person…….”

 

Maggie looked at Alex quizzically.

 

“Maggie, my Maggie” Alex continued “What if she was it for me? I don’t think I will ever meet anyone I love as much as I still love her. I haven’t been remotely happy since I broke her heart and let her walk out of my life”

 

“Well” said Maggie seriously “I guess you need to make a decision. What do you want more, Maggie, or the possibility of having kids one day? And if it’s kids then you need to find some way to move on”

 

Alex nodded the tears now spilling from her eyes. “Thanks Maggie” she spoke quietly. Maggie gave her a comforting hug and Alex melted into it. She hoped it would feel familiar but she didn’t even smell like her Maggie and so she broke the embrace after a few seconds.

 

Maggie turned and started to head back inside but suddenly stopped turning back to make one final point “You know” she began “I never wanted to be a mom either when I fell pregnant with Jamie”

 

“No?” Alex eyes widened.

 

“No, but it happened and we dealt with it. And now I wouldn’t change her for world” Maggie continued, smiling. “Some times, life leads people to change their minds, your Maggie might one day decide she wouldn’t mind kids, and you might decide it’s not right for you. You never know.”

 

“Yeah I guess you never know” Alex smiled. One thing she did know though, was she couldn’t bank on Maggie changing her mind. If they ever had a shot again, Alex had to be sure that Maggie alone was enough for her

 

The night continued on, there was drinking, dancing and Mick Rory even accidently set fire to one of Oliver’s antique chairs. But as the evening drew to a close it was time for those from other cities and earths to say goodbye.

 

Alex found Sara and Ava huddled by the bar, lost in each other. She watched them for a few minutes as they held each other, laughing, exchanging the occasional short loving kiss. Her heart ached for that again, to feel that lost in another person’s embrace, like no one else in the world existed. But would she ever be able to have that with anyone else but Maggie? Alex eventually approached the couple and tapped Sara gently on the shoulder.

 

“Alex, Hey” Sara drawled, obviously slightly tipsy as she turned to face her friend, but never letting go of Ava.

 

“Kara and I are just leaving” Alex began “I just wanted to say goodbye ….. and also that I’m so happy for you both”

 

“Alex,” Sara said again as she pulled her friend into a short one armed hug. “We’ll miss you, take care of your self ok?”

 

“I also want to thank you both” Alex continued, pulling out of Sara’s embrace “Sara you give me a lot to think about and you were right, I was lost and letting my heart ache and misery lead me to making some very foolish decisions.” Sara smiled and Alex took her hand. “And Ava” Alex said taking Ava’s hand in her other one “I want to thank you for literally saving my ass twice and still putting up with me being so insufferable”.

 

The three women laughed. “It was my pleasure “ replied Ava.

 

Now it was Alex who pulled both women into a hug. “I realize now that I want what you two have” she said, “I need to take back control of my life. I’m done with being miserable and alone” And with that Alex turned and headed back to find her sister.

 

She found Kara saying goodbye to Kate, Maggie and Jamie.

 

Sara and Ava followed behind her addressing Kate “You guys ready to head home?” Ava enquired.

 

“Yes thank you” Kate replied.

 

Kara hugged Kate and Ava opened a portal back to Gotham.

 

“Well this sure beats Uber” Maggie joked and everyone laughed.

 

“Bye Maggie” said Alex.

 

“Bye Alex” Maggie replied moving to once again pull her into a hug. “ You deserve to be happy Alex” she whispered into her ear. ‘I hope you figure it all out.”

 

Maggie pulled back from Alex’s embrace. She took Kate and Jamie’s hands as they passed through the portal home. Alex felt a familiar pain in her chest as she watched another Maggie Sawyer walk out of her life forever.

 


	7. Epilogue

 

Shortly after Maggie and Kate left the party, Cisco opened a portal back to earth 38 and Kara and Alex headed home. It was late and so they headed back their respective apartments but not before arranging to meet the following evening at Kara’s. Alex had decided it was time for the sisters to clear the air once and for all. Their relationship was far too important to let things fester.

 

The following evening Alex sat on Kara’s couch as Kara returned from her kitchen carrying 2 glasses of red wine. Handing one to Alex she sat down next to her.

 

“I’m sorry Alex” Kara began “I realize now that I’ve neglected you terribly lately”

 

Alex shook her head in protest but Kara continued ‘No Alex, let me finish, I was so wrapped up in Mon-el and then my mom, that is didn’t realize that you were still hurting so much”.

 

“In your defense” Alex started “I did try to hide it, I was busying myself with looking after Ruby to distract me from how bad it was and I never reached out. Everyone kept telling me that almost no one ends up with their first love and that I would get over her, and I felt so inadequate that I just couldn’t ”

 

“I love you Alex, so much, I don’t think I say that enough, you’re my home and I’m so sorry that you’re still hurting so much”. Kara moved to embrace her and tears filled Alex’s eyes.

 

“I love you too Kara, but I think we’ve been taking each other for granted lately, we need to make sure we make real time for each other, you know check in regularly outside of work stuff”.

 

Kara nodded in agreement and they hugged once again.

 

“So… speaking of checking in” Kara enquired “How was it spending time with Maggie?.... I mean other Maggie. Was it weird?”

 

“It was and it wasn’t.” Alex stated “They have so many similarities, but at the end of they day, they are different people. But being with her…. It’s just made me miss my Maggie so much more”.

 

Kara nodded, her eyes sympathetic but she remained quiet, letting Alex continue.

 

“I did a lot of soul searching over the last few days and I’ve realized something” Alex paused taking a deep breath before continuing. “I need to see Maggie, I need to see if there is any chance she will take me back”.

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed “But I thought you wanted to have kids?”

 

“I guess, in some way I still do” Alex replied “But I want to be with Maggie more. I still love her so much and if there is any way she will take me back, then I’m happy that’s enough for me. Kids or no kids, Maggie Sawyer is my soul mate and I don’t want to live without her.”

 

Kara looked at her, eyes full of love and empathy “But what if you change your mind in the future and break up with her again? You just can’t do that to her again, Alex, it’s not fair”

 

“I know” Alex replied, happy that Kara was also concerned for Maggie’s well being. “I won’t, if we are going to do this, then that’s it for me I swear.”

 

Kara smiled at her sister, “If you are sure then I’m proud of you Alex, That can’t have been an easy decision to make.”

 

“No, it wasn’t “ Alex agreed “but I’m certain it’s the right one.”

 

Kara raised her glass of wine and Alex raised hers to clink them together. “To new beginnings” she said.

 

“To new beginnings” Alex echoed.

 

Later that week Alex waited patiently outside the NCPD building waiting for Maggie to finish for the day. She had decided to just show up and surprise her, worried that if she tried to text or call, Maggie might not answer. Her heart was racing and she was so nauseous that she thought she might throw up as soon as she saw her.

 

After a few minutes, Alex saw Maggie emerge from the main entrance, she was laughing at something a co-worker said but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she laid ayes on Alex.

 

“Danvers hey” she greeted. Walking towards her “It’s ….eh……been a hot minute”.

 

“Yeah” replied Alex awkwardly “I guess it has. How are you?” she enquired.

 

“I’m okay, I suppose.” Maggie answered honestly “What are you doing here Alex?” she asked, no longer wishing to engage in small talk with the woman that broke her heart.

 

“Wow, I guess we are getting right to the point” she muttered, clearly flustered. Alex took a deep breath and began her heartfelt explanation. “I’m sorry, Maggie, I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry I spontaneously proposed to you before we had a chance to discuss what we both really wanted, I’m sorry for lying to you about not wanting kids for so long, I’m sorry for letting you walk out the door and not fighting for us, I’m sorry I broke your heart, because I broke mine too and that really sucked, but most of all I’m sorry I ever made you feel like you weren’t enough because you, Maggie Sawyer are the most amazing woman I have ever met and you will always be more than enough.” Alex finally exhaled and looked Maggie in the eyes, pleading for forgiveness and understanding.

 

“Wow…” Maggie started, but Alex cut her off.

 

“Please just let me get this out.” Alex continued “I don’t know if you are over me or if you are seeing someone else, or if you hate me and never want to see me again…”

 

“I could never hate you Alex.” Maggie stated, tears threatening to spill.

 

“Good” said Alex `’ because I love you Maggie Sawyer and I don’t want to have kids if it means I can’t be with you.”

 

Maggie was rendered speechless, she stood eyes filled with tears, mouth agape.

 

Alex took a step towards her, wanting to reach out and comfort her but holding back out of respect for Maggie. “I know it won’t be easy” she continued “I know we cant just jump back to where we left off, we need to get to know each other again and I need to prove to you that you can trust me, but Maggie, if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and proving to you that kids or no kids, you are all I will ever need.”

 

“Danvers, I…….. I don’t know what to say” Said Maggie still in shock.

 

“Please, “said Alex “Just take some time to think bout it, when ever you are ready, whatever your answer is, you know where to find me.”

 

Maggie nodded and Alex turned to walk away, but as she reached her car she heard Maggie’s voice urging her to turn around. “Hey Danvers, she yelled. “Coffee tomorrow at Noonan’s, 10am sharp. Let’s talk about this”.

 

Then Maggie gave her the biggest grin that reached her eyes and displayed both dimples. In that moment Alex knew that Maggie had decided they were worth at least trying. Alex also knew it wouldn’t be easy. There would be tears spilled, harsh words exchanged and there were so many issues to iron out. But she could finally feel the mist clearing and the terrible feeling of hopelessness lifting. She now knew for certain that this is the correct path that would eventually lead to her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will leave it there, but let's face it we all know they're totally getting back together....
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with this story to the end. I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> If you fancy reading an actual Sanvers fix it fic, told from Maggie'e point of view, then please check out my other story "Why can't I say Goodbye".


End file.
